


The Oldest Game in the World

by Fibonacci



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Fun, Games, Innuendo, Male Friendship, Sneaky John, Sneaky Sherlock, Translation, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibonacci/pseuds/Fibonacci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Wette zwischen Sherlock und John. Detektiv und Soldat. Katz und Maus. Wer wird gewinnen? Pre- Slash//Starke Freundschaft >ÜBERSETZTUNG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Oldest Game in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29735) by boxfish. 



> Oh Gott, oh Gott !  
> Nicht schlagen! Ich weiß ich hab noch andere FFs am Laufen!!
> 
> Aaaaber….Ich bin sooooooooo launenhaft xD  
> Und diese FF ist einfach unglaublich gut!  
> Übersetzt aus dem Englischen  
> Autor: boxfish  
> Besucht doch mal ihren Kanal :)  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3489325/boxfish
> 
> Großes Dank an meine Betaleserin Nothing :)!
> 
> Spielt zwischen 1.1 und 1.2

~The Oldest Game in the World~  
Chapter 1

 

"Schlampig. Ineffektiv. Alles andere als gut durchdacht. Primitiv. Höchstens mittelmäßig. Nein, streich das Letzte.  
Die Leistung als ‘mittelmäßig’ zu bezeichnen ist nun wirklich zu hoch gegriffen!" 

"Ich finde, dass es eigentlich recht clever war", gab John kleinlaut zu.

Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick. 

"Clever? Ich wusste nach wenigen Sekunden, wo sich der Täter aufhalten musste. Hierher zu kommen war schlichtweg dumm,  
ein großer Fehler und deswegen alles andere als eine Herausforderung für mich", ratterte der Detektiv herunter, als er erhobenen Hauptes  
und mit wehendem Mantel vom Tatort stolzierte. Seinen Blogger, wie immer, im Schlepptau. 

"Vielleicht." John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber wenn du mich fragst, war es ziemlich gerissen. Ich meine, wer würde auf die Idee kommen, unter der Küchenspüle nachzuschauen?" Er hob den Arm um ein Taxi auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

Sherlock schnaubte. "Wirklich John, wenn hier jemand Komplimente verdient hat, bin ich das, nicht der Täter. 221b Baker Street", herrschte er nun den Taxifahrer an.

"Okay, wie würdest du den jemanden entführen?" fragte der kleinere Mann, während er einstieg.

"Dafür habe ich zu wenige Informationen. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich derartiges vollbringe,  
ohne die Person mindestens ein paar Tage beobachtet zu haben", antwortete er mit rollenden Augen.

 

…

Plötzlich blickte er euphorisch auf. "Aber wir könnten – "

"Nein, die Antwort ist nein!“ Der Doktor schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Wir werden nicht den Versuch machen, irgendeinen armen Menschen zu entführen! Tut mir Leid, Sherlock, aber das geht zu weit."  
John beobachtete, wie die Euphorie aus Sherlocks Augen schwand, und startete einen Versuch, sie dennoch zu erhalten. 

"Was ist mit mir?" fragte er. "Natürlich nicht in Echt. Wie würdest du mich entführen? Wie würdest du vorgehen?"

Sherlock starrte ihn verblüfft an. "Dich? Das wäre viel zu einfach”, und er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen,  
als sein Erstaunen in Belustigung umschlug. 

"Du hast Gewohnheiten. Viel zu viele."John runzelte die Stirn. 

"Gewohnheiten? Ich – "  
"Du stehst jeden Tag um schätzungsweise 7:30 auf, brauchst fünf Minuten zum Zähne putzen, bist unten um 7:40 um dir einen Tee mit Milch zu machen – kein Zucker, trinkst etwa alle 15 Sekunden einen Schluck davon, während du Zeitung liest. Wenn es Mittwoch ist, trägst du diesen aufdringlichen schwarz-weißen Pullover, kombiniert mit dieser langweiligen, grauen Hose. Wenn du fertig bist, ist es bereits 7:55. Du faltest die Zeitung zusammen, lässt sie aber für mich auf dem Tisch, ziehst dir deine Jacke an und schlüpfst in deine Schuhe, den rechten Fuß in der Regel zuerst, aber das ist unterschiedlich, was wohl deiner Beidhändigkeit zuzuschreiben ist. Ein Vorteil der Chirurgen. Du schließt die Tür mit der rechten Hand auf und öffnest sie mit der Anderen.  
Du schließt die Tür hinter dir, bedacht darauf, keinen Lärm zu machen, weil du denkst, dass ich noch schlafe. Idiot. Deine Schlüssel sind in deiner rechten Tasche, was dich nicht davon abhält, zuerst in der Linken nachzusehen. Wenn du deine Schlüssel gefunden hast, schließt du die Tür ab und machst dich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Soll ich fortfahren oder reicht dir das? Halten Sie bitte hier." Er gab dem Taxifahrer ein Zeichen, worauf dieser gleich den Wagen am Straßenrand zum Stehen brachte.

"Angelo's?" John war verwirrt. "Sherlock, wir sind bei Angelo's."

"Ja, John. Du würdest einen exzellenten Detektiv abgeben. Erstklassig." Sherlock gab dem Taxifahrer das Geld und war auch schon draußen, auf dem Weg zum Restaurant. John ignorierte die Stichelei und stieg aus, musste aber seine Geschwindigkeit verdoppeln, um mit Sherlocks Schritten mithalten zu können.

"Wieso sind wir hier?"

Sie betraten das Restaurant. "Du benötigst Nahrung, oder?"

"Ja, aber..." Der Kellner führte sie zu ihrem Stammplatz am Fenster. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich Hunger hab? Hast du es deduziert?"

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Sherlocks Lippen.  
"Bitte. Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du im Taxi deinen eigenen Magen nicht knurren gehört hast?"

Der Doktor errötete, und das Lächeln des Detektivs wurde, als er das Unbehagen seines Partners sehen konnte, nur noch breiter.

"Sherlock! John!" Bevor John etwas tun konnte, fand er sich und Sherlock in einer erdrückenden Umarmung des Wirts wieder.  
"Alles, was ihr wollt! Natürlich kostenlos! Ich hol euch gleich eine Kerze." Er beugte sich zu John herunter.

"Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber ich würde wetten, dass unser Sherlock hier ein Romantiker ist."John rollte mit den Augen "Er ist nicht mein Date", versuchte er zu erklären. "Wir sind nur Freunde."

"Ah, ich seh‘ schon. Keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem euer kleines Geheimnis verraten. Ihr könnt Angelo vertrauen!" Der stämmige Mann bedachte sie mit einem viel sagenden Blick und schlich sich davon.John bestellte sich Pasta. Sherlock hingegen genügte es, sich die eine oder andere Gabel von Johns Teller zu mopsen. Nach ein paar Minuten angenehmer Stille, ergriff John wieder das Wort. 

"Ich mag zwar gewisse Gewohnheiten haben, aber es wäre trotzdem eine Herausforderung, mich zu entführen, schließlich bin ich Soldat." Er knabberte an seinem Knoblauchbrot, zog eine Grimasse und gab es dem Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß.

"Nicht wenn ich den Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite hätte.“ Damit widmete Sherlock sich wieder seinem Brot, nur um es nach wenigen Bissen wieder aus der Hand zu legen. Nach einer Weile fügte er noch hinzu, "Ich konnte deinen Kampfstil bereits beobachten.  
Wenn du das bedenkst, sollte dir klar sein, dass du keine Chance hättest."Sie aßen zu Ende. John, darauf bedacht kein Essen zu verschwenden, verspeiste noch Sherlocks Knoblauchbrot, während dieser einen Turm aus Speisekarten baute, welche er von den benachbarten Tischen geklaut hatte. Er platzierte auf der Spitze ein Zuckertütchen und war ein wenig überrascht, als der Turm standhielt.

"Eine Woche", hielt John fest.Sherlock sah auf.  
"Du wärst nicht in der Lage, mich innerhalb einer Woche zu finden, wenn nicht sogar in einem Monat."

Sherlock fixierte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen und das gleiche, amüsierte Lächeln legte sich wieder auf seine Lippen.  
"Eine Woche? Ist das eine Herausforderung? Es würde mich nicht einmal einen halben Tag kosten."

"Richtig", stimmte John zu, "Aber nur wenn du Mycrofts Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen würdest, nicht wahr?"Johns Schokoladenkuchen wurde serviert. Der Ex Soldat probierte ein Stück. Er war gut. Wirklich sehr, sehr gut.

"Du hast nicht gesagt, dass es verboten ist, Mycroft einzuschalten."  
Nun fand auch Sherlocks Gabel den Weg zu Johns Kuchen und befand ihn ebenfalls als ausgezeichnet. John überließ ihm den Rest.

"Eine Woche. Wenn ich die Wohnung verlassen und mich verstecken würde, wärst du nicht in der Lage, mich ausfindig zu machen,  
geschweige denn zu fangen", wagte John zu behaupten, geriet aber ins Stocken als er ein wohlbekanntes Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Soziopathen erkennen konnte.

"Das ist eine Herausforderung." Sherlock lehnte sich zurück, die Fingerspitzen berührten sich in seiner typischen Denkerpose. "Herausforderung angenommen. Wir werden morgen früh beginnen. Um nochmal auf den Fall mit der toten Eiskunstläuferin zurückzukommen, sie wurde mit ihren eigenen Schuhen ermordet – offensichtlich. Lestrade ist ein völliger – "

"Nicht so schnell!"John hob entschuldigend die Hände als Sherlock ihn verwirrt anblickte.

"Regeln! Wir müssen sinnvolle Regeln aufstellen." 

Sherlock musterte ihn belustigt. "Du willst das also wirklich durchziehen?"

"Wer weiß – dann bin ich dich immerhin für eine Woche los. Außerdem wird es dich von deiner Langeweile ablenken", fügte er hinzu.  
Jedes Mal, wenn der Detektiv weder einen Fall noch ein interessantes Experiment hatte, verschwand auf wundersame Weise eine von Johns Hosen. Sherlock machte natürlich keinen Versuch, sich als unschuldig darzustellen.  
John glaubte fest daran, dass es eine speziell für ihn bestimmte Strafe sein musste, Sherlock auf diese Weise vor dem Tod durch Langweile zu bewahren. 

Was auch immer es war – es funktionierte. Der Detektiv war beschäftigt.

"Erste Regel." John hob zur Verdeutlichung den Zeigefinger. "Die britische Regierung bleibt aus dem Spiel."  
Sherlock machte Anstalten, einen Schmollmund zu ziehen, weswegen der Kleinere sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
"Ich meine es ernst", beteuerte er. "Mycroft als Verbündeten zu haben, wäre wohl kaum fair."

Sherlock überlegte. Mycroft wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich, wenn er John im Auge behalten würde und Sherlock über seinen jeweiligen Standort informieren würde. Der Mann hatte Kameras an jeder Ecke, in allen Gassen, an jedem Gebäude und in allen Straßen.  
Seinen Bruder mit einzubeziehen wäre ein enormer Vorteil für ihn – er wäre von Anfang an überlegen. Verdammt, es würden ihm sogar Mycrofts Lakaien zur Verfügung stehen! Der Detektiv bedachte seinen Freund mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
Kleiner, verletzlicher John! Er würde keine zwei Tage durchhalten, trotz seiner Militärausbildung. Es wäre zu einfach."Einverstanden", stimmte er zu. " Was noch?"

John entspannte sich. Ohne Mycrofts Zutun hätte er vielleicht wirklich eine Chance, wenn auch eine sehr, sehr geringe.  
"Nun gut. Zweite Regel: Dritte dürfen nicht zu Schaden kommen.“  
Sherlock reagierte darauf mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein. 

"Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen."

"Sherlock."

"Ich kann nichts versprechen."

"Sherlock.""Es könnte alles Mögliche passieren."

"Sherlock!"

"Wenn’s unbedingt sein muss", fauchte er. "Als würde es mir in erster Linie darum gehen, Leute zu verletzen..." 

"Gut." Relativ zufrieden mit der Antwort, fuhr der Doktor fort.  
"Dritte Regel: Keine Pistolen oder andere potentiell gefährliche Waffen. Du darfst mich nicht mit derartig brutalen Waffen kampfunfähig machen. Verstanden?"John konnte beobachten, wie sich Sherlocks Stirn in Falten legte. Er dachte nach, suchte ein Schlupfloch, Irgendetwas.

"Was ist, wenn ich aus Versehen...?

Nun hob John überrascht die Augenbraue.  
"Gottverdammt, wie kannst du aus Versehen...? Vergiss es. Benutz…einfach keine Waffen, okay?" Er vertraute Sherlock, mehr oder weniger was diese Regel betraf, aber man konnte sich bei diesem Mann nie sicher sein...

"Verstanden. Ist es mir den wenigstens erlaubt, dich zu schlagen?"John kniff die Augen halb zu und blickte in die des Detektivs, suchte einen Hinweis, der darauf deutete, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte. Aber da war nichts. Es war also sein Ernst.

"Ja", antwortete er schließlich langsam, "aber nur wenn ich dich auch schlagen darf."  
Wer würde eine Gelegenheit auslassen, Sherlock ins Gesicht zu schlagen?Kaum hatte er zugestimmt, bereute er es fast wieder, denn Sherlock konnte ganz schön hart zuschlagen.  
Einmal stand John unglücklicherweise direkt hinter Sherlock, als dieser nach langem Nachdenken einen Fall gelöst hatte, plötzlich seine schlaksigen Arme voller Euphorie nach oben warf und John direkt ins Gesicht traf.Das Resultat war, dass seine Lieblingsporzellantasse zerbrochen und der Tee auf dem persischen Teppich verteilt war. Er selber landete unsanft und mit einer blutenden Nase auf dem Boden. Sherlock hatte sich zwar entschuldigt – ‚Aber wirklich John. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, hinter mir zu stehen?’ 

"Sedativa?" fragte Sherlock. "Bitte sagt mir, dass es mir erlaubt ist, Sedativa zu benutzen.”

"Naja..." John versuchte die Vor- bzw. Nachteile abzuwägen.  
"Ja, aber nur, wenn ich sie auch benutzen kann… und keine Spritzen.”

"Einverstanden."

"Gut, das wäre dann alles“, sagte John abschließend, verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich zurück.

"Wenn wir schon dabei sind." Sherlock lehnte sich vor in Johns Wohlfühlzone.  
"Jetzt meine Regeln“, verkündete er und ehe John etwas erwidern konnte fuhr er fort.  
"Regel eins: Lass dein Handy die ganze Zeit über an, damit wir kommunizieren können. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich dich nicht orten werde“, fügte er rasch hinzu, als er Johns Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. 

"Zweite Regel: Verändere dein Aussehen in keiner Weise. Klamottenwechsel ist erlaubt. Aber nichts anderes. Dritte Regel: Bleib in London, vorzugsweise in einem zwei Meilen Radius um 221b Baker Street. Vierte Regel: Um zu gewinnen, muss ich dich in unsere Wohnung schaffen. Und zu guter Letzt..." Ein fast schon gefährliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
"Wenn ich gewinne, musst du dich als Gottesanbeterin verkleiden…und tanzen. Vor unserer Wohnung. Wo ich dich filmen kann." 

Mit einer gezielten Bewegung brachte John Sherlocks Turm zum Einsturz und ignorierte dessen kindischen Protest.  
"Nein, Sherlock. Vergiss es. Du bist mein Freund und ich schätze dich wirklich sehr, aber das geht zu wei-"

"Wenn du den Ententanz tanzen wür-" 

"Das würde albern aussehen – "

"Genau darum geht es doch – "

"Wo, zur Hölle, würdest du ein solches Kostüm herbeko-"

"Mycroft."John versuchte, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken, schaffte es aber nicht und ließ ihm freien Lauf. Als er hoch blickte, konnte er auch Sherlocks Grinsen sehen. "Und warum. zur Hölle, sollte Mycroft ein Kostüm von einer Gottesanbeterin haben?"Der Detektiv räusperte sich. 

"Einmal im Jahr…Es ist eine Art Tradition. Mycroft zieht sich seinen Gottesanbeterinnen Anzug, und ich mir mein Hummel-Anzug an,  
und dann gehen wir in das altmodische Cafe hier um die Ecke, um ein wenig zu plaudern“, sagte er mit völlig ernster Miene.

John wurde bleich. "... Ihr... Was?? Ich…wusste ja nicht…dass ihr..."  
John war hilflos, suchte die richtigen Worte, bis er plötzlich das typische Grinsen in Sherlocks Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Du... Du veralberst mich!" Der Doktor war empört, konnte sich aber auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Hat lange genug gedauert. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass Anderson auf dich abgefärbt hat“, neckte der Braunhaarige ihn.

Der Ex-Soldat schnaubte."Solange du bei mir bist, wird das, wie wir beide wissen, nicht passieren.“

Eine kurze Zeit Stille, "Hast du nicht eine andere Idee?"

"Wärst du bereit, dich als suizidgefährdeter Bombenleger auszugeben und in den Yard reinzuspazieren?" fragte Sherlock hoffnungsvoll.

John seufzte gedehnt. "Was ist eigentlich bei dir schief gelaufen?" schimpfte er halb ernst, halb gespielt.  
"Weißt du, was Lestrade mit uns anstellen würde? Er würde dich nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe eines Tatortes lassen! Wir könnten verurteilt werden und im Gefängnis landen!"

Sherlock ließ sich aber nicht abschrecken. "Mycroft würde das übernehmen. Denk doch mal an den Spaß, den wir haben würden.  
Ich würde alles planen und du hättest den besten Part: Ihnen allen einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen." Er schaute dem Doktor mit einem Blick in die Augen, der diesen an einen winselnden, kleinen Welpen erinnerte.

John vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Die Idee war verlockend – wirklich sehr, sehr verlockend.  
Sherlock konnte, wenn er wollte, sehr überzeugend sein, so dass John mit dem Gedanken spielte, Ja zu sagen. Auch wenn er es Leuten wie Anderson und Donovan gönnen würde, wäre es alles andere als sozial.Er blickte auf, nur um die flehenden blauen Augen des Detektivs auf sich gerichtet zu sehen. John atmete hörbar aus, etwas was er in den letzten 24 Stunden schon öfters hatte machen müssen. Er würde heute den Erwachsenen spielen müsse, genauso wie morgen…und übermorgen…und für den Rest seinen Lebens…, oder?

"Tut mir Leid, Sherlock“, entschuldigte er sich, amüsiert über die fast schon geknickte Haltung des Detektivs.  
"Eine andere Idee?"

Der Größere schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme."Du könntest dich bereit erklären, eines meiner Experimente zu schlucken."  
John knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Sherlock“, setzte er an, "das haben wir bereits diskutiert!"

Somit begann eine weitere Runde bissiger Bemerkungen.

"Ich versichere dir, dass es absolut harmlos – "

" – bis ich ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden mu-"

" – Nur um die Nebenwirkungen zu test-"

" – und allein sterben werde, ohne Frau und ohne Kinder – "

" – Es wäre für das Allgemeinwohl – "

" – nur weil mein durchgeknallter Mitbewohner mich vergiften wo-"

"Im Dienste der Wissenschaft, John – "

"Nein."

Die Beiden verstummten.

"Ich könnte... anbieten, mich eine Woche lang nicht mit Mycroft zu treffen?" bot John an. "Ich weiß, dass du es hasst, wenn ich ihn treffe.  
Auch wenn es gezwungenermaßen ist." 

Sherlock stöhnte genervt. "Das… und einen Monat keine Dates."

Der Doktor presste seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie, zusammen. "Sherlock, nein – "

"Diese Dates, auf die du gehst, sind nichts anderes als verschwendete Zeit." Wobei der Größere ihm das Wort Dates fast vor die Füße spuckte. "Ich werde nie verstehen, wieso du dir das immer und immer wieder antust.  
Du könntest deinen Tag weitaus effektiver mit mir gestalten." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und John konnte den bevorstehenden Sturm kommen sehen.

"Okay." Die Antwort kam so sanft und leise, dass selbst die scharfen Ohren des weltweit einzigen Consulting Detective es kaum hörten.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Er wollte es nicht recht glauben.John zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich sagte, dass es okay ist. Es macht mir nichts aus, einen Monat nur was mit dir zu machen. Außerdem“, er grinste fast arrogant, "wirst du ja eh nicht gewinnen.“

Ein merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck legte sich auf Sherlocks Züge, doch bevor John die Chance hatte, ihn zu deuten,  
war er bereits durch dessen typischen undurchschaubaren Ausdruck abgelöst worden.

"Und wenn du gewinnst, erledige ich einen Monat lang die Einkäufe“, hielt der Größere fest "Einverstanden?"

"Hört sich gut an“, gab John zu. "Wir fangen Morgen an?" 

"Morgen," bestätigte Sherlock. "Du hast bis 10:00 Uhr Zeit, das Haus zu verlassen. Danach ist die Jagd eröffnet."

...

Als die beiden in die 221b Baker Street zurückkehrten, machte sich John gleich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.  
Es war gerade mal neun Uhr, doch er wollte so viel Schlaf wie möglich bekommen. 

Wenn er vor Sherlock aufwachen würde (was, wie er zugeben musste, unwahrscheinlich war) wäre er im Vorteil.  
Nachdem er sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, stellte er seinen Wecker auf fünf Uhr morgens.

Er hoffte inständig, dass Sherlock Erbarmen mit ihm haben und auf sein nächtliches Violinenspiel verzichten würde.  
Er benötigte diesen Schlaf doch so dringend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzt aus dem Englischen  
> Autor: boxfish  
> Besucht doch mal ihren Kanal :)  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3489325/boxfish

~The Oldest Game in the World~  
Chapter 2

 

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und erhellten Johns Zimmer. Er regte sich, nahm vage das leise Gezwitscher der Rotkehlchen wahr, welche öfters vor seinem Fenstersims schrilles Konzert anstimmten und ihn damit fast in den Wahnsinn trieben,   
bis er ihnen Brot hinwarf und sie auf diese Weise zum Schweigen brachte. Von der Straße her konnte man bereits das bekannte Getummel hören.   
Leute, die sich unterhielten, Leute, die lautstark telefonierten, Leute, die zur Arbeit hasteten – wieso, um alles in der Welt, konnten sie nicht für einen Moment ruhig sein?   
Er kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen hinein und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

Was Sherlock wohl gerade machte? Seltsam, von seinem durchgeknallten Mittbewohner war kein Mucks zu hören, was bedeutete,   
dass er entweder ausgegangen, oder mit Absicht still war…und Sherlock ging niemals aus. Außer er hatte einen Fall, aber wenn dem so wäre,   
würde er schon längst gewaltsam aufgeweckt worden sein. 

John ahnte Böses. Sherlock war niemals still, nicht einmal wenn er schlief.   
Der Mann stellte Deduktionen selbst im Schlaf an und das nicht gerade leise!   
Wieso also...

...

Oh, Verdammt!

Wieso hatte sein Wecker nicht geklingelt!?

Blitzartig war der Doktor aus seinem Bett gesprungen, wobei sich seine Füße in dem Bettlaken verhedderten und er so zur Tür stolperte,   
die er gleich mit einem Ruck aufriss – Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, um den dort sitzenden Detektiv anzustarren,   
welcher ihn überrascht anschaute – Der Größere hatte sich vor seinem Zimmertür positioniert???…Und auf ihn gewartet? 

John sprintete ins Badezimmer und in weniger als einer Minute hatte er sich die Zähne geputzt und das Gesicht gewaschen. 

Wie spät? Wie spät war es? Er traute sich kaum, einen Blick auf die nächstgelegene Uhr zu werfen. 9:47.

Er stürzte aus dem Badezimmer, verfluchte seinen Mitbewohner aufs Derbste.   
"Ich weiß, dass du an meinem Wecker herumgeschraubt hast“, murmelte er verärgert, als er Portemonnaie, Waschzeug und andere wichtige Dinge in seiner Tasche verstaute.   
Klamotten? Brauchte er nicht! Er würde sich neue kaufen.

"Ich bin wütend! Und lass, verdammt nochmal, diesen Blick!" blaffte er den äußerst selbstgefällig, dreinblickenden Mann an,   
welcher gleich darauf sein Grinsen einstellte.

"Welchen Blick?" fragte er, und John konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.   
Sherlock hatte wohl versucht, ein gleichgültiges und unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen, ohne zu wissen, dass er damit kläglich gescheitert war.   
Der Kleinere konnte sehr wohl die Selbstzufriedenheit in dessen Gesichtszügen erkennen. Es war sehr unterhaltsam. Fast schon lächerlich.   
Ein einwandfreier Lügner und ein schrecklicher Schauspieler. Was für eine seltsame Mischung.

Als er bemerkte, dass er wertvolle Zeit verschwendete, tadelte er sich selbst, hängte sich seine Tasche um und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

"Bis bald, John", konnte er Sherlocks Stimme noch hinter sich vernehmen.

"Wenn du meinst“, antwortete er nicht gerade kreativ und lief die zwei Treppen nach unten.  
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee und er stellte seine Tasche ab, um an Mrs. Hudson's Tür zu klopfen.   
Nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete sich die Tür und die ältere Dame strahlte ihn an.

"John!" sagte sie überrascht. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" Sie machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.   
"Hattet ihr Beide wieder einen kleinen Ehekrach, mein Lieber?"

Er lächelte. Er hatte ihre Haushälterin wirklich ins Herz geschlossen und Sherlok ging es genauso.   
Der Idiot war einfach nur zu dickköpfig, um es zuzugeben.   
"Nein, Mrs. Hudson. Es ist alles in Ordnung, aber könnte ich mir vielleicht einen Ihrer Stühle ausleihen?"

Sie schaute ihn etwas argwöhnisch an, fragte aber nicht. "Natürlich, mein Lieber. Nimm dir, was du brauchst.”

John entschied sich für einen etwas abgenutzten, aber stabil wirkenden Stuhl und hastete wieder nach oben zu ihrer Eingangstür.   
So schnell er konnte, hatte er die Rückenlehne unter dem Türgriff positioniert und betrachtete nun sein Werk.   
Fabelhaft. Jetzt würde Sherlock seine Probleme haben, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Zum Glück hatten sie eine Wohnungstür,   
die sich nach außen öffnete. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. 9:56. Sherlock ging sicher schon in Startposition.   
Er nahm seine Sachen und begab sich nach draußen, stoppte nach wenigen Schritten, um einen letzen Blick nach oben zu werfen.

Natürlich wurde er von einer blassen Gestalt am Fenster beobachtet. Eisblaue Augen starrten ihn in Grund und Boden, erinnerten ihn daran, besser zu verschwinden.   
John war sich seiner Überlegenheit bewusst und nahm sich die Freiheit, dem Detektiv zuzuwinken,   
um ihm so einen Vergeltungsschlag anzudrohen. Er war nicht überrascht, als Sherlock ihm einen letzten finsteren Blick zuwarf und dann vom Fenster verschwand. Was für ein Kindskopf…

Mit federleichten Schritten entfernte er sich von der Baker Street, spürte bereits jetzt, wie Adrenalin in seine Adern gepumpt wurde.   
Er liebte dieses Spiel, brauchte es sogar.

Johns Magen meldete sich zu Wort. Eins nach dem anderen – zuerst musste er etwas essen.   
Wegen dieses hinterhältigen Detektivs, hatte er nicht einmal Zeit zum Frühstücken gehabt.

Er kaufte sich paar Straßen weiter in einer kleinen Bäckerei ein Sandwich und verspeiste es zufrieden. Glücklicherweise bot die Bäckerei kostenloses Wi-Fi an, sodass er nach Hotels im Umkreis suchen konnte.   
Eines, das nicht zu nah, und nicht zu weit weg war.   
Seine Suche ergab 4 Treffer und er machte sich auf den Weg zum Nächstgelegensten.

Als er dort angekommen war, hielt er Ausschau nach verdächtigen Personen. Sherlock würde ein Problem haben, wenn er versuchen würde,   
in der Masse unterzugehen…und das war seine Größe. Seine Haare konnte er färben, seine Augenfarbe durch Kontaktlinsen ändern,   
seine Kleidung einfach wechseln…aber seine Größe? Solange er sich nicht dafür entschied High Heels in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen,   
würde der Detektiv seine Körpergröße behalten.

Dies im Hinterkopf behaltend, versuchte John, sich größer erscheinen zu lassen und sich somit der Menschenmenge anzupassen.  
Verflucht sei seine Körpergröße!

Keine der Personen die über 1,80 waren, verhielt sich merkwürdig oder gar verdächtig,   
so dass John sich sicher genug fühlte, um weiter zu gehen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu der am freundlichsten wirkenden Hotelangestellten, um sich ein Zimmer für zwei Tage zu buchen.   
Er holte sein Portemonnaie aus der Tasche und…stöhnte genervt auf.

 

________________________________________

 

John war ein gewöhnlicher Mensch…Das anzunehmen war sein erster Fehler.

"John ist ein gewöhnlicher Mann" verwandelte sich sehr bald in "John ist ein leicht durchschaubarer Mann",   
und von dort aus in "John müsste leicht zu entführen sein." 

Diese Worte murmelte Sherlock, als er am Nachttisch des Doktors stand und sich an seinem Wecker zuschaffen machte.   
Wenn er Glück hatte, würde der Mann, der vor ihm im Bett lag, nicht vor 10 aufwachen.  
Was bedeuten würde, dass er, Sherlock Holmes, das Spiel gewinnen würde,   
keine Minute nachdem es begonnen hatte.

Zugegeben, er wäre enttäuscht und die Langeweile um das zehnfache stärker zurück gewesen, doch er hatte wichtigere Ziele.   
Das Spiel zu gewinnen und John zu beweisen, dass er falsch lag, war um einiges bedeutender.

Als er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, trat er einen Schritt zurück. Ernsthaft, er könnte ein Feuer im Zimmer des Kleineren legen,   
ohne dass dieser etwas bemerken würde. Er wusste, dass John einen festen Schlaf hatte, trotzdem war er sehr darauf bedacht,   
keine Geräusche zu machen, als er auf Zehnspitzen das Bett umkreiste und wieder durch die Tür verschwand.   
Denn wenn John jetzt aufwachen würde, wäre sein Plan ruiniert gewesen.

Sherlock begab sich wieder in den Flur, setze sich in den Sessel in der Ecke,   
sodass er den perfekten Blick auf Johns Zimmertür hatte und schlug ein Buch auf.

Drei Stunden später tauchte John auf, die Füße in der Bettdecke verheddert und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu,   
bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand. Sherlock sah gleichgültig auf seine Uhr. 9:46. Beinahe! 

"Ich weiß, dass du an meinem Wecker herumgeschraubt hast.“ 

John hörte sich wütend an. Sah er auch wütend aus? Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen, seine Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, seine Augen starrten in die Seinen...  
John sah wütend aus…und hörte sich auch so an.   
Er schnupperte. John roch sogar wütend. "Ich bin wütend“, stellte der Doktor klar. Sherlock war zu 99.9% sicher, dass John wütend war.

"Und lass, verdammt nochmal, diesen Blick!" setzte der Soldat noch hinzu.

"Welchen Blick?" fragte der Detektiv, versuchte angestrengt einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

Sherlock sah, wie John ein Lachen unterdrückte.

…

Sherlock hörte ihn noch einige Minuten durch die Wohnung tapsen und viel zu schnell war dieser auch schon abmarschbereit.

"Bis bald, John”, rief er ihm noch gelassen hinterher.

"Wenn du meinst“, hörte er den Doktor noch vor sich hin murmeln, als dieser verschwand.

Nun musste er nur noch warten. Er trommelte mit seinen Fingern wie wahnsinnig auf der Sessellehne herum,   
während sein Durchhaltevermögen, hier untätig zu sitzen, immer weiter schwand.

Geduld war nicht seine Stärke. Geduld war nicht seine Stärke. Geduld war nicht seine Stärke!

Wie spät war es? 9:56. Er sollte sich fertig machen. Hatte John bereits das Haus verlassen? Nein. Er konnte seine Anwesenheit noch spüren.

Sherlock begab sich die Treppe runter in ihr Wohnzimmer und zum Fenster, wollte leise die Sekunden bis 10 Uhr runter zählen.   
Von da an, wäre die Jagd eröffnet.

Vom Fenster aus konnte er John beobachten, der gerade die 221b Baker Street verließ. Der Detektiv schaute ihn sich etwas genauer an.   
Mit einer Tasche dieser Größe war es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er Klamotten eingepackt hatte. Er würde sich also Neue besorgen.   
Außerdem musste er sich noch Essen kaufen und einen Platz zum Schlafen finden, außer er würde bei einem seiner Freunde unterkommen.

Das Alles würde Geld kosten…Geld, welches der kleine Soldat leider nicht hatte. Sherlock grinste vor sich hin, in seiner linken Hosentasche, sicher verstaut, John Watsons Kreditkarte.   
Er hatte sie sich am Morgen geklaut, nachdem er Johns Wecker präpariert hatte. Jetzt, da sein Mitbewohner nicht das Geld hatte, sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen, war er gezwungen, zur Bank zu gehen und sich welches zu besorgen.

Da John sein Konto bei der Royal Bank of Scotland hatte, würde er bestimmt die Filiale in der 119-127 Marylebone Road aufsuchen.  
Sherlock würde sich, sobald die Uhr 10 schlug, schleunigst dort hinbegeben.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den sich entfernenden John, welcher plötzlich anhielt, sich umdrehte und ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem letzten vielsagenden Blick, wirbelte herum und entfernte sich vom Fenster.

Vier Minuten. Nur. Vier. Verdammte. Minuten!

Nun verlor er endgültig die Geduld und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. 9:56 und 30 Sekunden.   
Er hatte John nun wirklich mehr als genug Zeit gegeben.

Sherlock stürmte zur Tür, drehte den Türknauf und schob...

 

Nichts rührte sich.

Natürlich! John musste etwas gemacht haben, bevor er gegangen war. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch nicht sofort das Haus verlassen! Langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Sherlocks Lippen.

Raffinierter, hinterhältiger John! Er hätte es wissen müssen…

Sherlock seufzte und verpasste der Tür einen Tritt. Nichts.   
"Mrs. Hudson!" rief er und schmiss sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen das Holz. "Mrs. Hudson!"

Gott, die Frau war zu nichts zu gebrauchen...

Er stürzte wieder zum Fenster (John würde dafür bezahlen müssen, ihm war wirklich nicht danach, aus irgendeinem Fenster zu klettern),   
er öffnete es, rutschte aus und gelangte etwas ungraziös zur Feuerleiter. Er ignorierte die verwirrt dreinblickenden Passanten,   
als er endlich auf dem Boden ankam.

 

Verstecken und entdecken? Das älteste Spiel der Welt. Und er hatte seine Maus unterschätzt.

 

Sherlock verschwand im Londoner Morgennebel...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo   
> Da bin ich wieder :)  
> Hat diesmal bisschen länger gedauert  
> Tschuldigung!!
> 
> Ich hab mich wirklich super doll über eure Kommentare gefreut *.*!!
> 
> Besonderes Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an:  
> Salmandria, simsl, RocknRoll, john snape, Leopardus pardalis   
> und natürlich an meine Betaleserin Nothing !!
> 
> Und einen Gruß an die Schwarzleser :P
> 
> Übersetzt aus dem Englischen  
> Autor: boxfish  
> Besucht doch mal ihren Kanal :)  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3489325/boxfish
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt das 3te Chapter!  
> Viel Spaß :)

~The Oldest Game in the World~  
Chapter 3

 

 

Sherlock. –JW 

Bist du da? –JW

Sherlock, was hast du mit meiner Kreditkarte angestellt? -JW

Gib sie zurück! Ich weiß, dass du sie hast. -JW

Ich meine das Ernst. Ich brauche sie! -JW

Komm schon, hör auf zu schummeln! -JW

SHERLOCK! -JW

 

John starrte finster auf sein Handy herab. Er war sich sicher, dass Sherlock seine Nachrichten bekommen und gelesen hatte,   
sich aber einfach dazu entschlossen haben musste, sie zu ignorieren.

Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Problem…

Er brauchte einen Platz zum Schlafen, aber ohne seine Kreditkarte hatte er nicht die Möglichkeiten, sich ein anständiges Hotel zu leisten.   
Und dieser Ex Army Soldat, weigerte sich in irgendeiner schäbigen, heruntergekommenen und verschmutzten Absteige zu übernachten,   
nur weil ein gewisser, wohlgemerkt, kindischer Consulting Detektiv, sich nicht an die Regeln halten konnte. Es war unfair und unangemessen,   
und er hatte nicht vor, ihm das durchgehen zu lassen. An seinem Wecker herumzuschrauben war eine Sache, die seine Nerven ganzschön strapaziert hatten, aber das ging ihm dann doch zu weit.

Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass dieses ein unheimlich schlauer Schachzug gewesen war.

John, sich seiner Situation bewusst, stieß einen widerwilligen Seufzer aus und steuerte die nächste Filiale der Royal Bank of Scotland an, welche glücklicher Weise, nicht weit entfernt war. Er würde sich Geld von seinem Konto abheben und seinen Weg ungehindert fortsetzen.

 

Einen Augenblick!

Sherlock Holmes unternahm nie etwas ohne Grund!

Wieso genau hatte er seine Karte geklaut?   
Natürlich, er würde kein Geld haben, aber das Ganze sollte doch noch etwas Anderes bezwecken…  
Ansonsten wäre diese Aktion nicht sonderlich hilfreich gewesen. Der Doktor war lediglich mehr als genervt und gezwungen der Bank einen Besuch abzustatten…

 

Die Bank!

Natürlich! John hatte sich fast die Hand auf die Stirn geschlagen, wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit…es war so offensichtlich!   
Sherlock würde in der Bank auf ihn warten, ihm auflauern und dann versuchen ihn zur Baker Street zu kriegen. Es war brillant!   
Wieso sich die Mühe machen jemanden zu suchen, wenn man ihn ganz einfach zu sich dirigieren konnte?

John blieb augenblicklich stehen, versuchte einen Weg zu finden, die Pläne seines Freundes zu durchkreuzten.   
Egal wie rum er es drehte…Er brauchte Geld! Das was, er im Moment bei sich hatte, würde höchstens für einen Tag reichen,   
vorausgesetzt, er wurde heute im Hotel einchecken.

Einen Freund um Hilfe bitten? Nein. Hilfe von Außenstehenden war verboten.

Vielleicht konnte den Größeren dazu überreden, für die erste Nacht seine Karte wiederzubekommen?  
Er schnaubte verächtlich. Ja, richtig. Da würde der Detektiv sicher einwilligen.  
Er konnte nicht mal in Betracht ziehen, sich die Karte wiederzuholen…sie zu stehlen…nicht bei Sherlock.

 

Die Bank. Er musste dorthin. Ob er früher oder später hingehen würde, war eine andere Sache, aber er musste dort hin.

Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, würde Sherlock bereits auf ihn warten, da war er sich sicher. Was ihm allerdings noch größere Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass der Mann, trotz seiner Körpergröße, ungemein gut darin war, in der Menge unterzutauchen, nur indem er seine Haltung minimal veränderte. Er blieb unentdeckt, unsichtbar…bis es bereits zu spät war.

Würde John, sagen wir, 3 Stunden später zu Bank gehen, würde er immer noch, den auf ihn wartenden, Detektiv vorfinden.   
Die Fähigkeit seinerseits, in derartig langweiligen Situationen auszuharren, war fast schon lächerlich, aber wenn es für den Mann eine große Bedeutung hatte, würde er dort stehen, stur wie ein Esel, nur um das zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Es würde am Ende eh auf das Gleiche hinauslaufen. Er konnte sich für diese Nacht noch ein billiges Zimmer leisten,   
mit dem Geld, was er hatte und morgen zur Bank gehen, wo der Detektiv erfahrungsgemäß immer noch warten würde.   
Oder er konnte seinem Freund einen Gefallen tun und jetzt sofort gehen, sich darüber im Klaren, was auf ihn wartete.   
Entweder würde er erwischt werden, oder er bekam sein Geld und in Folge dessen, sein Hotelzimmer. 

Alles oder nichts.

 

John nickte entschieden. Er würde das Risiko auf sich nehmen müssen...

________________________________________

 

 

Mit äußerster Vorsicht betrat John einen Klamottenladen.   
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sherlock sich hier aufhalten würde, war mehr als gering, aber man konnte ja nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Schnell steuerte er die Herrenabteilung an und bald darauf näherte sich auch schon eine Verkäuferin, die John als potentiellen Käufer, beraten wollte. Sie war sehr nett, hatte lange blonde Haare, hübsche Augen und eine beachtliche Figur. Am Ende seines Einkaufes, hatte er seine Klamotten und war um eine Telefonnummer reicher, welche ihm auf einem kleinen Zettel und mit einem Augenzwinkern überreicht wurde.   
Selbst auf der Flucht, würde er sich eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.

Die Kleidung, welche er sich ausgesucht hatte, war dezent…nichts, was er sonst tragen würde, aber auch nichts, was zu auffällig war.   
Ein stinknormaler grauer Kapuzenpulli mit Reißverschluss, darunter ein weißes T-Shirt, kombiniert mit einer blauen Jeans.   
Nichts, was Aufsehen erregen würde.

...

 

John wusste, wusste einfach vom ersten Augenblick an, als er die Bank betreten hatte, dass Sherlock hier irgendwo sein musste.

Er versuchte seinen Gang entspannt wirken zu lassen, der Kopf nach unten geneigt, die Kapuze tief nach unten gezogen.   
Er fragte sich immer noch, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war…Der Doktor füllte mit ruhiger Hand einen Auszahlungsbeleg aus, bevor er sich zu einem Bankangestellten begab. Für einen, mehr oder weniger 7 Tage Trip, hatte er eine Menge Geld eingeplant – viel mehr, als er eigentlich glaubte zu brauchen – aber wenn der Gegenspieler Sherlock Holmes hieß, musste man auf Alles gefasst sein.

John bekam, was er wollte, doch konnte er die Nervosität und Besorgnis, die in ihm aufstieg nicht verdrängen.   
Wieso hatte der Dunkelhaarige noch nichts unternommen? Wieso, zum Teufel, brauchte er so lange? Hatte er sich geirrt?   
War dies gar keine Falle? Oder hatte er sich so gut verkleidet, dass Sherlock ihn nicht erkannte?   
Er musste über sich selber lachen. Sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich.

John packte seine Sachen zusammen und sprintete schon fast zum Ausgang,   
um sich seiner Freiheit sicher sein zu können.

 

Doch sobald er durch die Eingangstür stürmte, lief er direkt in die Arme eines äußerst zufrieden dreinblickenden Detektivs.

Im ersten Augenblick erschrak er, stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als Sherlock nach dem Kragen seines Pullis griff und war erst mal zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Glücklicher Weise, setzte gleich darauf sein Verteidigungsmechanismus ein und er griff nach Sherlocks Arm, schloss seine Finger um das blasse Handgelenk und verdrehte es, bis dieser gezwungen war den Stoff loszulassen.

Sherlock war im Kampf durchaus ein ebenbürtiger Gegner…das wusste John. Entgegen der Vermutung, dass Sherlock unter seinen Anzügen nur Haut und Knochen war (Nicht, dass John da etwas Genaueres wusste, natürlich nicht) hatte er überraschend ausgeprägte Muskeln, welche er in brenzligen Situationen auch nutzte. Außerdem setzte er anstatt auf Kraft, eher auf Strategie und Taktik, um seine Feinde mit Methoden die einerseits a) die geringstmögliche Energie verbrauchten und b) so unvorhersehbar und komplex waren, dass die Gegner überrumpelt wurden, zu besiegen.

John andererseits, verließ sich mehr auf seine Instinkte, als auf Alles andere.   
Er brauchte nicht über den nächsten Schritt nachzudenken, er handelte einfach.

Nachdem er sich aus dem Griff des Größeren befreit hatte, ballte er seine linke Hand zu einer Faust zusammen – den Daumen außerhalb –, schlug sie in Sherlocks Solarplexus, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ergriff die Flucht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. 

Zufrieden hörte er gerade noch wie der Detektiv ein empörtes Oomf von sich gab, wobei dieser wahrscheinlich gerade in sich zusammen sackte.

 

Nein, John war mehr als zufrieden. Er war wie im Rausch.

 

Er sprintete die Straße hinab, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hatte gerade Sherlock Holmes,   
DEN Sherlock Holmes geschlagen und Oh…es fühlte sich einfach nur großartig an.

...

 

Wohin sollte er nun gehen? Jetzt wo er sein Geld hatte, könnte er sich das Zimmer mieten - Nein.   
Er konnte noch nicht zurück zum Hotel. Was wenn Sherlock ihm immer noch folgte?

John hastete um eine Ecke. Er hatte keine Idee, wohin er ging. Sein Mitbewohner war in der Zwischenzeit sicher schon wieder auf den Beinen, durchsuchte die Gassen und hielt von den Dächern aus Ausschau nach ihm. Sherlock war mit langen Beinen und Spaghetti Armen ausgestattet, welche ein enormer Vorteil waren, wenn man seinen Freund durch die Straßen von London jagte.

Er machte mal hier eine Links-, mal dort eine Rechtskurve, wechselte hin und wieder die Straßenseite und das 15 Minuten lang, bis er entschied, dass er wohl aus der Gefahrenzone sein musste. Als der Doktor zum Stehen kam, musste er erst mal nach Luft schnappen.   
Er war so schnell gelaufen, wie ihn seine Beine tragen konnten und hatte sich dabei völlig verausgabt. John lehnte sich, immer noch außer Atem, an eine Wand, bemerkte wie das Adrenalin in seinen Adern langsam abklang. Sherlock war nirgends zu sehen…

Wo war er? Er warf einen Blick auf das nächste Straßenschild und atmete auf, als er es erkannte.   
Wenn er sich beeilte, würde es nicht einmal eine Stunde dauern, bis er wieder zurück am Hotel war.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es 13:30 Uhr war. John würde sich erst einmal eine kleine Pause gönnen und zu Mittag essen.

Er entdeckte ein luxuriöses Shopping Center auf der anderen Straßenseite, welches eine ganze Reihe an verschiedensten Speisen anbot.   
Als er dieses betrat, war er sehr dankbar für die großen Menschenmassen, die sich hier tummelten.   
Mit so vielen Menschen um sich herum, würde es (hoffentlich) selbst dem Detektiv schwerfallen, ihn zu finden.

Zufrieden bestellte er sich ein herzhaftes Gericht von einem kleinen Thai-Stand, suchte sich einen leeren Tisch und aß sein Essen dort alleine, wobei die Nachbartische alle besetzt waren, sodass er optimal geschützt war.

…

 

Zwanzig Minuten später schlenderte er auch schon wieder ziellos durch die Einkaufspassage, blieb gelegentlich vor Schaufenstern stehen, angelockt durch die grellen Farben und die fröhliche Musik.Sherlock verabscheut Schaufensterbummeln. 

Er war der Typ Mensch, der in den Laden kam und genau wusste was er wollte…wusste welche Größe, welcher Schnitt, welche Farbe und welche Marke. Der Detektiv fand Johns Liebe zum Bummeln äußerst idiotisch, verkündete sogar vor Lestrade und den Anderen, dass es eine absolute Verschwendung von Energie sei, eine nutzlose Tätigkeit und betonte mehrmals, dass die Menschen in dieser Zeit viel wichtigere und interessantere Dinge tun könnten…wie zum Beispiel einen Diebstahl, eine Geiselnahme… oder einen schönen Dreifachmord.

John hatte nur geseufzt.  
Weniger gut…hatte er ihm gesagt.

Tatsächlich hatte Sherlock nur ein einziges Mal zugestimmt, den Kleineren zu begleiten. Und das auch nur, weil er Johns Lieblingsmarmelade für ein Experiment benutzt hatte, ohne zu wissen, wie wichtig ihm diese war. Natürlich war der Größere die ganze Zeit über bockig und gereizt gewesen, zu tiefst unzufrieden mit seinem gegenwärtigen Situation. Gelegentlich machte er bissige Kommentare über vorbeilaufende Passanten. Männer, Frauen, Kinder sie alle waren seiner äußerst schlechten Laune ausgesetzt und dienten als eine Art Ventil für seine Wut...Der Doktor entschuldigte sich an diesem Tag, für das Verhalten seines Freundes mehr, als das er Zeit zum einkaufen fand.

Doch Sherlock hatte sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur aufgewärmt, denn als sie an einer beeindruckenden, großen Drogerie vorbeikamen,   
hatte er nur noch Augen für die verschiedenen (äußerst gefährlichen) Substanzen und verprasste sein gesamtes Geld für diese.   
John hatte nichts dagegen unternommen…Eine Entscheidung, die er bis zum heutigen Tag zu tiefst bereute...…

John machte bei einem beliebten Klamottenladen für Männer halt. Sollte er sich nicht lieber etwas Neues kaufen?   
Schließlich hatte Sherlock seine jetzigen Klamotten schon gesehen…Wieso also nicht. Er hatte jetzt ja genug Geld.

 

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die T-Shirt Abteilung und griff sich das ein oder andere Stück.  
Aber Plötzlich wurden die Türen mit einem lauten Knall aufgeschlagen und John blickte alarmiert auf.


	4. Montag – Alles ist erlaubt

~The Oldest Game in the World~  
Chapter 4

 

 

Sherlock sah unmöglich aus.   
Sein Mantel war an den Seiten aufgerissen, sein Schal hing gerade noch so um seinen Hals und Blätter und kleine Äste hatten sich in seiner unzähmbare Lockenmähne verfangen. Anscheinend hatte er die eine oder andere Abkürzung durch den Regents Park genommen.

Kurzum- Er sah aus wie ein wild gewordener Baum.

 

Der Doktor folgte seinen Bewegungen mit halb amüsierten, halb erschrockener Miene, als Sherlocks eisblaue Augen ihn auch schon ausgemacht hatten und ihn an Ort und Stelle fixierten, bis es bereits zu spät war.

"Hab dich", knurrte er, "gefunden!" 

Und er stürzte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen in Richtung des Kleineren.In der nächsten Sekunde hatte John alles fallen gelassen,   
was er zuvor in den Händen gehalten hatte, bereit sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Doch kaum hatte er sich umgedreht schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper und eine bekannte Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund.

Die Leute starrten, fingen an, sich ein wenig Sorgen, um das Wohlergehen John Watsons, zu machen.

Der Detektiv aber, war nicht zu stoppen. Er zerrte ihn forsch und mit unglaublicher Stärke Richtung Ausgang.   
John versuchte sich zwar aus dem Griff zu befreien, scheiterte aber kläglich.

 

"Sherl-" Sein Protest ging unter, als die Hand auf seinem Mund den Druck verstärkte. 

"Shrl- wart-"

 

Sie kamen dem Ausgang schon gefährlich nahe, als sie durch das Gerangel gegen ein CD Regal stießen,   
sodass einige Exemplare auf den Boden landeten. Sofort stemmte John beide Beine auf den Boden, versuchte sich dadurch schwerer zu machen.   
Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Sherlock ihn aus dieser Filiale tragen würde wie ein trotziges Kleinkind, das unfähig war einen guten Kampf abzuliefern. Er blieb standhaft, griff nach dem nächstbesten Objekt in seiner Nähe, in seinem Fall die Kante eines Tresens und weigerte sich, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. 

Sherlock, von seiner Aktion unbeeindruckt, zerrte weiter an ihm und er ging sogar so weit, dass er sich schließlich beide Beine des Kleineren unter den Arm klemmte und ihn hochriss, bis dieser sich parallel zum Boden befand. John war sich sicher, dass seine Hose immer weiter nach unten rutschen würde, wenn der Detektiv weiterhin so gnadenlos an ihm ziehen würde.

"John", kam eine verärgerte Stimme von hinter ihm,   
"mach die Situation nicht komplizierter, als sie ist. Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn du ein wenig kooperieren würdest!“

 

Der Doktor schüttelte nur den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.   
"Nein“, zischte er giftig, "Keine. Chance. Lass. Mich. Los!”

Sherlock konnte erkennen, wie John in dem Kampfmodus wechselte. Jeder noch so kleine Muskel war nun angespannt,   
Blut rauschte in seinen Adern und sein ganzer Körper schrie: Komm mir nicht zu nahe, ansonsten wird dir der gute Doktor wehtun. -   
Jemand sollte doch bitte die Tierbändiger rufen. 

Sherlock stöhnte genervt auf und griff in die Tasche seines Mantels. Ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Nichts Stärkeres, denn der Gedanke, John nach Hause tragen zu müssen gefiel ihm nicht, ganz egal wie klein der Andere auch war.   
Doch er musste etwas tun, um ihn etwas…gefügiger zu machen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, derartige Mittel einsetzten zu müssen,   
aber verzweifelte Situationen erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen…John hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt.

John sah im Augenwinkel, das Aufblitzen der Nadel und geriet in Panik. Wenn irgendwelche Substanzen, in seine Blutbahnen injiziert werden würden – game over. Er würde sich in einen unbeholfenen, Blödsinn quasselnden Idioten verwandeln und Sherlock hätte ein leichtes Spiel.

 

"Hey!" schrie ein Kassierer, als sie ein weiteres Regal zu Fall brachten, "Was zur Hölle macht ihr da?“

Der Doktor befreite sich aus Sherlocks Griff und zwang sich zum lächeln. "Tschuldigung“, setzte er lahm an und war im Begriff eine komplette Erklärung abzuliefern, darüber wie Leid ihm das Ganze tat und, dass er für dem Schaden aufkommen würde, den sie hier veranstaltet hatten. Doch genau in diesem Moment versuchte der Detektiv seinen Arm zu greifen, die Spritze bereit in der anderen Hand.

Johns Reflexe waren glücklicherweise in Topform, sodass es ihm ein Leichtes war auszuweichen.

Der Detektiv knurrte verärgert, als auch sein zweiter Angriff fehl schlug, sowie der Dritte, Vierte und Fünfte.   
John bemerkte allerdings nicht, wie er immer weiter in eine Ecke getrieben wurde, aus der er nur schwer wieder flüchten konnte,   
wenn der Größere erst mal den einzigen Fluchtweg versperrte. Sherlock sah sich um. Die umstehenden Leute wurden langsam unruhig, bald würden sie eingreifen um dem Doktor zu helfen. Er starrte den kleineren Mann vor sich direkt in die Augen, welcher seinen Blick erwiderte.

Warum, ja warum nur, nahm er immer die Rolle des Bösewichts ein, während John der Unschuldige war?   
Vielleicht hatte es ja was mit seinem schwarzen, langen Mantel zu tun, überlegte er. Oder aber vielleicht,   
weil er der Größere der Beiden war und den Ex-Army Soldat kleiner und verwundbarer erschienen ließ?

Er tat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. John machte fast zeitgleich einen zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich,   
als er eine Wand im Rücken spürte. Der Doktor blickte auf in erschreckend azurblaue Augen, welche viel zu begierig und triumphierend waren.   
Sherlock, sich seines Sieges sicher, kam einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

Nein, nicht jetzt schon! John durfte nicht verlieren. Nicht dieses Mal!

Der Detektiv blickte hinunter in ehrliche, blaue Augen, Augen, die immer noch nach einer Lösung suchten,   
doch noch der Situation zu entkommen. John saß in der Falle und das wusste er. Es war hoffnungslos.   
Sherlock gewann immer. Immer.

 

Denk nach! Er war jetzt offiziell verzweifelt; Die Möglichkeiten gingen ihm aus, aber was konnte er tun?   
Es musste einen Ausweg geben, es gab immer Einen. Selbst Sherlock würde das unterschreiben.   
Wenn er doch nur mehr Zeit hätte…

 

John gab einen schwachen Schrei von sich, als sich kalte Finger um sein Handgelenk schlossen, denn er wusste genau was nun folgen würde. Die Spritze. Und bald darauf würde seine Welt wie in Watte gepackt sein. Als nun die Spitze der Nadel seine sonnengebräunte Haut berührte, keuchte er auf und ließ seinen Instinkten freien Lauf. 

Er schlug mit Händen und Füßen um sich, versuchte sich irgendwie zu verteidigen und wand sich in dem Griff des Größeren,   
wann immer die Spritze seinem Körper zu nahe kam. In dem Gerangel rutschte seine Tasche von der Schulter und landete auf den Boden,   
direkt in dem Gewühle ihrer Füße. Knabberkram, Schlüssel, eine von Lestrades ID Karten, Münzen und Geldscheine fielen heraus. 

 

Oh.

 

Ohh!

 

Ein Grinsen begann sein Gesicht zu zieren, als ihm eine Idee kam. Brilliant. Brilliant!

 

Sherlock verwundert über Veränderung in Johns Gesichtszügen, war einen Moment unachtsam und ermöglichte dem Kleineren endgültig seine Hände zu befreien. Dieser griff sich in einer schnellen, aber gezielten Bewegung das Bündel Geld am Boden.

Er wusste nicht genau wie viel Geld er nun hochhielt damit Sherlock, und alle Anderen es sehen konnten.   
Die Augen des Detektivs verengten sich und er konnte erkennen, wie Millionen von Deduktionen in seinem Kopf schwirrten.   
Wo er es her hatte, wie alt es war, wo es gedruckt wurde, Größe und Gewicht der Scheine, doch er verstand es nicht.   
Sherlock Holmes war verwirrt. War ratlos.  
Und John liebte es.

So gern er auch diesen Moment ausgekostet hätte, musste er sich daran erinnern, dass er nun in Aktion treten musste.   
Er musste Sherlock vom Gewinnen abhalten, ansonsten würde er ihm die nächsten zwei Jahre seinen Ein-Tages-Sieg unter die Nase reiben.

 

John löste das Band um das Geldbündel und warf es in die Luft, wo es sich wie ein Feuerwerk verteilte.

„Wer's zu fassen bekommt, darf's behalten“, verkündete er noch lautstark.

 

Die Reaktion der umher stehenden Leute folgte augenblicklich. Sie waren plötzlich überall, schubsten, traten, schlugen, bissen, rangelten und bekämpften einfach Alles und Jeden, der ebenfalls nach dem Geld griff. John hatte Mühe, seine Sachen wieder in die Tasche zu verstauen, schaffte es aber irgendwie. Er selbst wurde nicht verschont. Er erntete einen Schlag mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen, einen Tritt ins Schienbein, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Die Menge hatte ihren Job erledigt, denn in Mitten dieses Chaos war er von Sherlock getrennt worden und genau darauf hatte er gehofft.

John bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gewühle, (Wenigstens war ihm hier seine Körpergröße von Vorteil)   
und sobald er wieder normal atmen konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Einkaufszentrums,   
drehte dabei noch seinen Kapuzenpulli auf Links...Zum Glück hatte er sich am Morgen für diesen entschieden.

 

Innerhalb einer Minute hatte er sich auch schon ein Taxi angehalten und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Hotel.

 

________________________________________

 

Sherlock beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang vom Fenster der 221b Baker Street aus, zupfte gedankenverloren an den Seiten seiner Geige.

Die Umstände, unter denen John geflohen war…Konnte man das als schummeln ansehen?   
Der Mann hatte schließlich auf die Hilfe der Umherstehenden gesetzt – auch wenn er nicht explizit um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Mit finsterer Miene zog er sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und donnerte frustriert die Nummer in die Tasten.   
Es dauerte nur einen Signalton, bevor der Anruf angenommen wurde. Normalerweise würde er es bevorzugen zu texten,   
aber der Detektiv wusste, dass er Antworten auf einige Fragen brauchte.

 

"Mycroft", sagte er. "Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."


End file.
